Love?
by PrettyAnonymousGirl
Summary: What is this new feeling? It's driving him nuts and seriously pissing him off. He can't describe how he feels every time he hangs out with her. These thoughts always swirl around him when she is around him. He never stops thinking about her. (Image doesn't belong to me)


**Hello lovely readers! I got super bored so I decided to make a quick one shot. It's about BlxBr. _Don't judge me_. Lol. It was a thought that came to my head and has no connection to _Our Deal_ whatsoever.**

 **Warning:** **This story contains hints of sexual themes but not the actual thing. Don't read if you are a minor or don't like things like this. There is also slight OOC but not major.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Brick was very confused. Very. He didn't know how to describe the feeling he got every time Blossom was with him. Nope. Not a clue. And it's really pissing him off. He doesn't get it. At all. He wants—no, he _needs_ to break something. Anything. A building, a tree, hell, even a person, but he doubts its gonna get rid of this sickening thought. It felt like he _needed_ her or some shit, which creeped him out. Big time.

But the important question is, does he love her?

He _likes_ her, but love? He doesn't know what that word meant. What was love? What it the same as like or different? Is it the _real deal_ like boyfriend and girlfriend? Sure, Brick can go for a girl, but the only girl he can mostly stand is Blossom. Not in that way. But at least he can tolerate her. The other girls in his school are easy, which disgusts him to no end. Why waste themselves like that? Probably been with the whole boy population in that school, that's for sure.

The day Brick asked Blossom is how it all started. He asked what it's like to have a boyfriend. Her answer shocked him.

"I've never had a boyfriend." What. Hold up. For real?

"Are you serious?" He was honestly shocked.

"Yup, what about you Brick? Had a girlfriend before?" Oh jeez.

"Nah, it confuses me."

"What confuses you?"

"Like, what's the point of having a girlfriend, ya know." She looked like she was thinking about it.

"Well, I guess it's like having someone around you all the time. Spending time with you frequently."

"We always spend time together." Where was he going with this?

"Hmm, I guess we do." She batted her eyelashes.

"Do you want a boyfriend?" She thought about it for a moment.

"All the boys at school are players. No thanks. I think you are the only person who doesn't play around, Brick." She put her hand on his.

"Well, not to sound weird, but I heard, um, that sex is pretty good. Ya know, I've heard people do it before a relationship."

"That's called friends with benefits, Brick." She giggled.

"Oh, well sex does sound interesting, just because I've never had it."

"Me too. Don't want to be like other girls who hooks up with other guys the next day."

"That's pretty gross." He was slightly nauseated.

"Uh huh." How badly he wanted to ask her an inappropriate question. Like would she get into bed with him? This conversation got him all worked up a little. Holy crap. This was really embarrassing. Her eyes looked down. Damn she noticed too. Her face went beet red.

"U-Um Brick, there is, um," Damn she couldn't even talk right.

"Yeah, I know, and I guess it's part of nature, ya know." She nodded. She was silent for a couple of minutes, as if she was thing real hard about something. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She opened her mouth again, but she did speak this time.

"Brick, I want to do it." Huh?

"Do what?" Her face went even more red, if possible.

"I want to have, erm, s-e-x with you." Holy crap.

"Are you serious?" She nodded fast.

"Yes, and since we are near your house, let's go there." Oh damn. Now? Well no arguing with her.

"Okay then, let's go babe." He picked her up and sped off.

Once they got there, they got right to work. Blossom unbuttoned his shirt, while he torn her shirt open. Holy shit. This was amazing. Their tongues were in each other's mouths, and Brick was taking control. He took her to his room, where things started to get out of control, and as the acts of lust continued.

 **...**

They were lying there, panting as if they just ran 6 miles. Who knew that Blossom had a _bad_ side? Which he's gotta admit, it is a real turn on. She looked at him.

"Brick."

"Yeah?" He replied.

She batted her eyelashes. "I want to do this more often." _Yes._

He smirked. "So do I." And under the covers they went.

This went on for a couple of weeks, they are friends during they day, like hanging out, doing all that stuff. Then by night, they turn into, well, fuck buddies. Basically. Nothing wrong with it. She drove him crazy, he drove her crazy. No biggie. It was one hell of an experience he has to say. And _no_ , he doesn't have other friends. With benefits that is. She is the only one and he wants to keep it that way. He's been getting weird feelings every time him and Blossom _'hangout'_ , but he doesn't think much of it.

Then came that day. They day he never saw coming.

"Brick, I need to tell you something." She was buttoning her shirt back up.

"Do tell."

She let out a nervous breath. "Brick, all this time I've spent with you has been wonderful. And I suddenly got this feeling for you I can't keep in anymore." Her cheeks flushed.

"What is it?" He was puzzled.

"I love you, Brick." His throat went tight. Love? _Love?!_

 _"_ What do you mean?"

She shed a tear. "It means I have feelings for you. To be more then friends." Another tear fell down her cheek.

He was speechless. He didn't know what to say? What _could he say?_ His heart was pounding against his chest, his mind going blank.

Brick spoke. "Blossom, I like you, but love—" She started sobbing.

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same way!" She flew away crying. He didn't know what he did wrong. But seeing her cry made him almost cry. And he never _cries._ What the hell is this? What is going on?! He didn't understand what just happened nor probably never understand.

 **...**

His memory of that day made him regret saying that. But _why_? Why does he feel regret? All these thought were killing him, and without Blossom made it feel a thousand times worse. But _why? Why. Why. Why._ It's been weeks since he last saw her but it felt like years. Decades, without her by his side. His anger was getting the best of him. Could had destroyed the whole house if his brothers weren't there holding him back. They were mad. They asked what the hell was wrong. But even _he_ didn't know.

Brick went out for a walk. _Yes. A walk._ Which he never does. But apparently people do these things to clear their heads off. Might as well try it too. He was walking around for a bit, until he spotted a blonde girl, helping a little girl get up from falling. Pretty sure she could of done it on her own but whatever. The little girl thanked her and walked away. Then he realized that that's Blossom's sister, um, Bubbles. Yeah. She looks like a person who can help his problem.

"Um, Bubbles?" She turned around.

"Oh, hello Brick." She replied cheerfully.

"I need your help." She looked at him as if he grew two heads.

"You need _my_ _help_?" She sounded shocked. Understandable.

"Yeah, it's about this thing that happens to me when I'm around someone."

"Oh, you can tell me, I'll tell you exactly what I think." At least she agreed.

"Well, when I am around this person, I feel something I don't know."

"What do you feel Brick? About this person."

Oh gosh. "I never want to leave her side, and always hang with her, spend time with her."

"Okay that's good, keep going, what else do you feel about her?"

"I feel hurt when she's hurt. I want to cry when she cries. I want to comfort her when she's sad. I want to be their for her everyday, as long as needed. She is the only person who understood me. The only person who knew me. She didn't judge me like other people. She lik—she _loved_ me for who I was. She told me, but I didn't get what she meant."

Bubbles face was tearing up. "That's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard from you, Brick," She wiped her tears away. "And I'm surprised you had that in you, Brick." Does he have the power to make girls cry? Jeez.

"Had what in me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're in love with her, Brick." Love? Again? What does this mean?

"I don't understand." Bubbles looked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean you don't understand? I understand perfectly. You're in love with her."

"Why do people keep using that word?"

"Love?" She looked shocked again.

He was so frustrated. "What's love?" Her eyes went wide, mouth agape.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS?" She screamed.

"Ow, I would like to keep my hearing, thank you."

She let out a nervous laugh. "Hehe. Sorry."

"Won't you tell me what love is?"

"Well, in all honesty Brick, you basically told me what love is." She was fooling with him.

"What?

"What you told me about this girl Brick, is love. You were saying it without even realizing it."

"A-Are you saying it was in me this whole time?"

She laughed. "Yes, you _always_ had this feeling, deep inside you, wanting to be released. But, you didn't know it was already free. Within your heart." She gave him a smile.

He's had this feeling all along? The same feeling when he was thinking about Blossom? The same feeling when he slept with Blossom? And the _same_ feeling when she said she loved him too? What has he done?

"Bubbles," He grinned, "I can't thank you enough."

She smiled brightly. "No problem! It was my pleasure helping you! Now go get her back, I believe in you!" She cheered. He believed now too.

 **...**

Brick flew there as fast as he can, not stopping at all. He landed in front of her home. Where hopefully, he can set things right. The way they should be set. He knocked on the door, and to his luck, Blossom opened the door. Her face scrunched up and was about to slam the door in his face, but he stopped her before she did that.

"Blossom, I need to tell you something. It's very important! You have to listen to me!" She sighed and opened the door again.

"Blossom, what I said that day, I was wrong. I was stupid. I was blind. I didn't see that someone that means so much to me has always been by my side," She took a deep breath. "What I'm saying Blossom, is that every time you are unhappy, I'm unhappy. When your mad, I'm mad. And when you cry, I cry. I'm saying that I can't be without you, I was in my room all alone, being sober and unconditional. It was killing me to not see you. I was so depressed without you, Blossom. You filled my heart with love, and, I love you, Blossom. I've always have loved you." She started to sob and wrap him in a tight hug, almost squeezing the life out of him.

"I've been waiting so long to hear you say that!" She cried happily.

"And I was stupid for not saying it earlier. I love you." She pulled him in another death-hugging squeeze. She started to sob uncontrollably. He was finally happy. They both were.

"Brick?!" He heard a shocked voice behind him. He and Blossom turned around to see Bubbles standing there with her mouth wide open, shocked to see the scene before her.

"Oh, Bubbles! How was the walk?" Blossom asked. Bubbles looked at Brick.

"Intresting. Brick actually asked me for help."

"Help about what?"

"What love was. He was so confused, saying he had a feeling he has never felt before with a girl. And that girl was you, Blossom! I had no idea Brick loved you!" Blossom looked at Brick.

"Me neither. But he realized how stupid he was when he realized that he didn't tell me he loved me. Then, he showed up and finally confessed. Thank you Bubbles, for helping! I couldn't be happier!" She kissed him.

He was finally happy. And that's what's most important.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this story. This story is mostly inspired by this quote:**

 ** _"It takes a real man to realize that he made a mistake but an even better one to try to make things right"_**

 **by: tumblr (unknown user)**

 **I think by far this is my favorite story that I've written. I enjoyed writing this and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Thank you for reading and feel free to R &R so I can see what you thought of this story!**


End file.
